


Up All Night To Get Bucky

by 74days



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Steve cant work the internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74days/pseuds/74days
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds out his photos are auto-uploaded to Twitter. Nothing bad, only good, fluffy stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night To Get Bucky

The photograph went viral. That’s what Tony told them – Steve had no idea what that meant, only that it sounded bad, and he didn’t care that Bucky nodded along with Stark, Steve knew he had no idea either.

It wasn’t one of the promotional images that Shield uploaded to the internets (see, Steve **_was_** learning, despite the eye rolling of the people around him) but taken on a camera phone. Steve hadn’t really understood that all phones had cameras these days, but Bucky knew well enough. They’d taken a ‘selfie’ – Steve was laughing and Bucky his arm thrown over his shoulder, and between them was Darcy all dressed up like a real dame, cause that gal was a pin-up if Steve ever saw one – and Steve had wanted to send the image to Sam. Sam was always sending him photographs of him flying past skyscrapers.

He’d meant to send it to Sam, but he’d ended up posting it to his official Tweeter (or something) and the next thing he knows, Tony is laughing and Steve isn’t sure what’s so funny about something being viral.

* * *

 

Of course, it was the new phone that was the problem. He didn’t understand the settings, and he didn’t want to look like an idiot (again, because the laptop computer incident was still fresh in his mind) so he wasn’t quite sure what the new ‘apps’ did.

What they did, was post the pictures he took online. And this time, Tony didn’t mention it until weeks had past. Steve knew it wasn’t that he was being spiteful, just that he thought Steve had been posting them purposely.

So there were pictures Steve had taken of Central park, and one of his shoe when he’d obviously not been aware, there were the pictures that people had taken on his phone for him – Him & Sam making faces at the camera (he felt ashamed later that kids had maybe seen those pictures of him being disrespectful, making faces at a camera) a picture of Tony fully dressed and soaking wet when he’d fallen into his own fountain, with Ms Potts laughing in the background. There were sunsets and things he saw on his runs that he liked, a dog, a duck, light reflecting on water.

When he’d finally been told that everything he was taking pictures of was ending up on the internet for everyone to see, he’d sat down at the computer and tried to see what damage he would have to mitigate – who he would have to apologise to, how much trouble he was in with the Director – how many rules he’d broken: Some of the pictures he’d taken were on missions, for crying out loud.

But it wasn’t the images of the lakes, or the ducks or the sunrises that had the most comments. The ones that people cared about, it seemed, were the silly ones.

* * *

 

The one Jane had taken of everyone playing basketball in some courtyard. Thor was holding the ball, looking up at the hoop like he had no idea what to do next, Clint and Tony were waving their arms in the air, Natasha was crouched down, ready to leap for the ball – Bucky was blocking Steve, a full body check, they were laughing.

He read some of the comments. They didn’t seem angry that ‘The Avengers’ were goofing off rather than saving the world.

* * *

 

The one of Sam and Clint play fighting on the couch (it had started off as a fight for the remote, but by the time Steve had managed to get the camera app working, Natasha had already taken the controller and was watching some show about log cabins – the guys hadn’t noticed) had thousands of comments. Most of them were teasing and quite funny. Natasha’s hair was falling over her face, so he didn’t think he was in too much trouble with blowing her cover.

* * *

 

There was a photo of him with a beard – he’d taken it in the reflection of the bathroom mirror. You could see his unmade bed in the background, like he was some slob. He’d text that image to Bucky, he remembered – the text had also been added as a caption: I told you so! He’d sent it to prove to Bucky that he’d been able to grow facial hair – something the pre-serum Steve had never been able to do. Bucky had been on a mission. Steve thought it would make him smile, maybe. Lots of comments on that made him blush to the roots of his hair, because gals (and guys) said a lot of things that were just plain inappropriate.

* * *

 

There was a picture of Tony and Dr Banner in the lab, which he’d sent to Jane: You’re missing out on all the science, three explosions before 9am – and THAT had millions of comments, because you could see the ‘suit’ in the picture, and Stark had re-twittered the image with a comment of his own:

Cap is a grouchy ol’ man before his #freedomflakes.

Which would completely explain why people were asking him what breakfast foods he ate for almost a month, before something else took their interest.

* * *

 

There was a picture of Dr Banner, Sam, Bucky and him taken in Paris. They’d just finished a mission, a safehouse with links to Hydra.

Bucky had his arm thrown over his shoulder, metal glinting in the mid-afternoon sun, and Steve wasn’t looking at the camera, but right at Bucky.

A lot of the comments were in French, people seemed happy that he was in Paris, their country. There were a lot of comments too – about ‘the boys’ being back together.

* * *

 

He’d taken a picture of Jane, Pepper, Natasha & Darcy at the Stark Thanksgiving party which he’d sent to Clint (who’d been laid up with the flu of all things) with a comment:

These dames want you to get better soon!

Which had gotten a lot of comments too – mostly about how he was old fashioned, how calling ladies Dames was sexist (He made a mental note to stop calling them that) and a few comments about how he was a lucky dog. He looked at the smiling faces, and agreed, that yeah –he was.

* * *

 

There were more, of course.

People really seemed to like them, but Steve felt like he needed to apologise. He just wasn’t sure where to start.

* * *

 

“I didn’t know that my pictures were going on the Twitter.” He admitted to Pepper. She was, by far, the easiest person to talk to in the Tower. She reminded him a little of Peggy, competent, classy and fully capable of handling a bunch of overgrown boys. “I don’t really know how to fix it.”

Her gaze was steady and not unkind. “Do you know that your account is carefully monitored so that not all your pictures end up online?” She asked.

“But they are all there.” He said, confusion colouring his voice. “Pictures I took.”

“Steve, the pictures you take are all vetoed by Shield before they go online. You have a social media manager, just like every other member of the team.” She paused. “I manage Tony’s account, but I’ve been doing that ever since the stripper incident in ’04, so Fury left me to it.” She smiled at him, warmly. “You’ve got nothing to worry about, and don’t take the comments to heart.” She grinned. “I’ll have you know that Darcy loves being called a ‘real dame’ – she’s even had a t-shirt made.”

* * *

 

In the end, it wasn’t even Steve’s accidental photographs that got them into trouble.

It was, out of everyone it could have been, Jane Foster. Whomever checked the pictures before they hit the internet missed it, mostly because Jane hardly ever posted anything but links to science journals and photos of Darcy pouting over coffee cups.

Her ‘selfie’ picture, taken on Christmas morning (arms wrapped around Thor, who was grinning – mouth full) had been a wide shot – You could see Pepper rolling her eyes at Tony, Natasha was sitting on the couch with Clint and Banner, their feet propped up on the table as they dozed the large meal away.

And in the back, Bucky had Steve against the wall, and it would have maybe been okay, if the glint of flash hadn’t hit the metal of his arm just right – slightly out of focus or not, it didn’t take a genius to work out exactly why Steve was trying to pull him out of the room.

* * *

 

Tony laughed so hard he pulled a muscle, re-twittered it with a comment. #upallnighttogetBucky.

 

 


End file.
